Seto Kaiba's Sister: Season 3
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: (IN HIATUS!) On the way to the Battle City finals, Sophia and her friends have been captured by Noah and the Big 5. Follow her journey as she and the other go through trouble and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am really sorry this is late being uploaded. But, yay! it's here! Plz enjoy**

* * *

 **A Virtual Nightmare**

"Our final destination is in sight. Standby for decent upon Kaiba Corp Island for the conclusion of the Battle City Finals." Roland's voice spoke through the tannoy.

I was sat on the window ledge, looking out as I saw the island and the Kaiba Corp tower, which would hold the finals. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Marik and what he has done so far. First, Odion became victim when he angered the Winged Dragon of Ra, then he sent Mai to the Shadow Realm and lastly Bakura became the recent victim to the shadows.

 _'How many more of us will he take? I can't just sit around and wait to find out. Marik has to be stopped!'_

All of a sudden, the blimp stated to shake violently.

"What the hell!?" I instantly got up and got ready as another shake sent me to the floor.

I stood up and ran out into the hall as the others ran out as well.

"Sophia, what the heck's going on!?" Joey asked me.

"I don't know! Come on!"

We all ran onto the bridge where Seto, Mokuba and Roland were.

"Seto!" He looked over as we ran in.

"What's with all the turbulence!?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, some of us sleep past five." Tristan said.

"Oh no! The auto pilot isn't responding Mr Kaiba!" The second goon spoke up.

"Well make it respond!" Seto ordered.

"But it's rejecting my commands! What should I do!?"

"I pay you good money! Now do whatever it takes to get us back on course to Kaiba Corp Island!"

The island appeared on the screen.

"That pile of junk?" Tristan asked as he saw the island.

"Hey! Watch what you're calling junk!" Mokuba spoke up. "That's where our company started!"

"Is that the final dueling site?" Yugi asked.

"It is. I built it from the ruins of my step-father's empire. It symbolizes the triumph of new over old." Seto replies.

"Kaiba Corp wasn't always a game company." I started explaining. "The corporation was originally set up by our step-father to construct hi-tech vehicles for war. But then Seto took over and changed all that."

"Yeah, that island out there used to be the company's central headquarters, until our brother tore down all the military factories. Then he built that Duel Tower on top of the rubble, as a symbol of the new Kaiba Corp." Mokuba finished explaining, since I wasn't around for the construction of the tower.

"Sophia, Mokuba, that's enough!" Seto scolded us.

"I think we hit a sore spot." Joey stated.

"I've got it!" The goon spoke up. "Our navigation computers are taking commands from outside the ship. Someone's hacked into the mainframe and changed our destination co-ordinates."

"There's no way that's true! The security system on this ship is state of the art!" Mokuba exclaimed.

The ship suddenly went into a nose dive.

"Our situation is worsening! We're losing altitude rapidly!"

"I can see that you buffoon!" Seto groaned.

"Everybody hold on!"

We all lost balance as the ship hit the water. Seto caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Is everyone alright!?"

"You mean besides the whip lash and the sprained ankle?" Tristan answered.

"Can you say lawsuit!?" Joey called out.

"Try the emergency over-ride system!" Mokuba suggested.

"It's no use! I've been completely locked out!"

The screen suddenly started fizzle out and the face of a kid with green hair appeared. "Greetings duelists, there is nothing wrong with your television sets. I'm in control now."

"Identify yourself." Seto said to him.

"Always barking orders, aren't you? I've been observing you. And it's time I put you in your place Seto. So from now on, I'll be calling the shots around here. And my first order of business is to put an end to your little card game."

"You'll never get away with this you creep!" Mokuba called out.

"It's too late for that. I already have."

"Look kid. I demand to know your name." Seto demanded.

"There you go again. Well fine. The name is Noah. And you and I go back quite a long way Seto."

"Alright, enough of your foolish games."

"I'm afraid my game has only just begun you fool." His face then vanishes from the screen.

"What do you think he meant by that Seto?" Mokuba asks.

"Unfortunately, I think we're about to find out." Joey replies as some kind of fortress appears out of the ocean.

"What the heck is that!?" Tea asks.

"It seems like some kind of underwater fortress."

"I don't like the looks of it."

"It's huge!" Duke exclaims.

"And it's still growing!" Joey says.

"I have bad news Mr. Kaiba." The goon pipes up.

"What is it?" Seto asks.

"Well it appears that fortress is using some kind of tractor beam and is pulling our aircraft towards it."

"Let us go!" Mokuba yells.

"Look you little brat, enough's enough!" Tristan calls out.

"It's no use guys. That kid has us right where he wants us." Joey explains. "I just wish I knew where that was."

A large hole opens up and the blimp drops right into it.

"He's activated our landing function sir! There's nothing I can do!"

"As soon as we land, I'll make that little brat pay!" Seto says.

"I want first crack at him!" Tristan declares.

"Easy, he's just a kid." Duke tries to reason.

"Are we safe?" Serenity asks, clinging to her brother.

Joey holds her close. "Of course we are sis, as long as I'm on board."

"That's enough! This is my aircraft, and I'll handle this on my own!" Seto informs us.

"Whatever."

The blimp finally lands and Noah appears back on the screen.

"Thanks for dropping in Seto. Time for you and your friends to exit the ship."

"Is that so? What if we don't?"

Noah laughs. "I'm afraid at this point, refusal is not an option." Guns then emerge, pointing directly at the blimp. "Thanks to my stun phasers."

"Do what he says!" Duke calls out.

"This kid's nuts!" Joey says.

Seto then walks towards the door. "You all stay here."

"Kaiba, don't!" Yugi calls out to him.

"Look, this is my battle Yugi. So don't do me any favours."

"Kaiba!"

Mokuba and I then run to him.

"Mokuba, Sophia. You two are not to leave this ship."

"But wait-" I try to speak, but he interrupts me.

"Noah! I'll be coming out to you alone! Any questions?"

The phasers then begin firing at us, causing us all to scream as Seto holds onto Mokuba and I.

"Care to rethink your decision?"

"I can answer that for him!" Joey blurts out.

"Now let's try this whole thing again, shall we Seto? Please be so kind as to exit the ship, with you friends."

I turn to my older brother. "Just listen to him Seto."

He just growls and leaves the ship with us all following.

"Let me handle this and we'll be out of this soon."

"Look, I don't know what this kids beef is with you, but it's our problem now too. So why don't you just get over yourself." Joey tells him.

"Now, if you all just proceed straight ahead we can continue this party." Noah's voice calls out as a door opens up.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland and his friend call out.

We turn as they're about to go down the stairs and the phaser turn on them, firing just as they about to step out.

"You two goons can wait on the blimp. This invitation is for duelists only."

"Your no duelist." Duke points out to Tristan.

"No one has to know that, so zip it dice boy."

Seto turns and begins to walk down the corridor.

"Serenity, I want you to stay right here where it's safe." Joey says to his sister.

"Joey, we're a team and there's no way I'm letting you go out there without me." she turns and follows us as we all follow Seto.

"She's better of with us Joey. That creep Marik is still back there, remember?" Tristan reminds him.

"What is it you want from us Noah?" Yugi asks as we're walking down the corridor.

"Everything will be made clear soon enough. Just continue to the end of the hallway where my associates will greet you. They're especially excited to see you Mr. Kaiba."

I immediately have a bad feeling about that.

"This is getting creepier." Tea says as we reach a door which opens up.

We all come out into a huge empty hold, and the door closes behind us.

"Check it out. What is this place?" Mokuba asks.

"It looks to big to be a racket ball court." Joey says.

"Is anybody out there?" Tea calls out.

Suddenly, we hear laughing right before we're all blinded by a bright light.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves!" Seto demands.

"With pleasure."

Five men in suits suddenly appear, causing Seto to gasp aloud.

"But wait! It can't be!"

"You should've known we'd be back Seto Kaiba, for revenge." The small bald headed guy, Gansley, says. "Surprised to see us again Kaiba?"

"So you know these five suits man? What's going on here?" Tristan asks.

"Suddenly I feel really under dressed." Duke brings up.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something about these guys is really familiar to me." Yugi points out.

"These are the five creeps that tried to get rid of Seto and take over Kaiba Corp. Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbit and Lectur. Also know as the Big 5." Mokuba explain.

"That's right! They trapped Kaiba in cyber land until we saved him!" Joey remembers.

"Almost right. They were hired by my step-father to serve as Kaiba Corps board of directors. But that wasn't enough power for them. So they tried to destroy me by using my own virtual technology and taking over my company."

"When those corporate creepazoids lost, they were imprisoned in the virtual world instead of Seto." I pipe up.

"That's right. But did you honestly believe you had seen the last of us? We wandered cyberspace for what seemed like an eternity, thinking of one question over and over. How could we get revenge for our suffering?" Gansley said.

"We finally found our answer the day Noah hacked into the Kaiba Corps mainframe." Crump speaks up, followed by Johnson.

"Once we discovered that we all shared a common enemy in Seto Kaiba, naturally Noah uploaded our minds into his system."

"So, you guys are virtual?" Tea asks.

"I defeated you once, and I can easily do it again." Seto tells them.

"We plan to give you every opportunity to do so Mr. Kaiba, for we've devised a new game with Noah's help." Gansley informs us.

"What kind of a game are you talking about you snake?"

"Oh it's a game you're quite familiar with Mr. Kaiba. It's a Duel Monsters tournament. A virtual Duel Monsters tournament that is. And you're all invited to participate."

"But why do you guys wnana duel us?" Yugi asks them.

"Our minds have been trapped in this virtual prison for so long, we've lost their bodies." Crump answers.

"But if we defeat you in Noah's virtual arena, then we return to the real world in your bodies." Johnson explains.

"No one's taking over my body again!" Joey pipes up. Can't say I blame him after when Marik took over his mind.

"Now, it's time to pay a visit to our special dueling world."

Everything goes wacky and virtual. We all suddenly find ourselves waking up in a jungle.

"It's a jungle." Tristan points out.

"Not quite." Yugi says.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Tea asks. "It looks like a jungle to me."

"Weren't you geeks listening? This environment is virtual." Seto explains.

A monster flies over head, causing Serenity to rush to her brother and hold him close.

"Relax Serenity. I know this place looks real, but it's actually just a life size video game sis." Joey tries to comfort her.

"You sure this isn't real? 'cause it sure smells real." Tea says.

"That was me." Tristan admits.

"Tristan, that's gross!"

There's loud thudding coming towards us.

"I don't like the sound of this you guys." Mokuba speaks up.

Looking up, we see a huge dinosaur appear from behind the trees.

"Don't panic! It's just a hologram!" Joey says, although he is panicking.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asks.

"Er, why, don't I seem sure."

I take Mokuba's hand as we all run away, apart from Seto who just stand unmoving as the dinosaur looms above him.

"Seto! Move!" I yell out as the dinosaur slashes at him. However, the claws just go right through him.

The dinosaur just turns and walks away.

"That brat Noah can't intimidate me with cheap virtual illusions like this. I wrote better virtual reality programs like this when that kid was still wearing diapers. This stuff's ammature" Seto says smugly.

Téa reaches out to touch a flower, and her hand goes right through it. "You're right." Then she looks up and sees another Seto, this one wearing blue coat he wore back in Duelist Kingdom. "Kaiba? Did you just change your outfit or something?"

"Er, that's not Kaiba." Yugi tells her.

Tea freaks out as she crawls back to us, looking between our Seto and the other Seto. "You-He-But-I-"

"Relax. It's just a cheap copy. I used to create virtual clones of myself all the time to duel against."

"Why duel yourself?" Duke asks.

"Who better?"

Virtual Seto faces off with a life-size Duel Monster warrior who steps out of the trees behind us.

"Where did he come from?" Joey wonders aloud.

We then hear Gansley voice, saying it's time to demonstrate the new rules of their tournament, the Deck Master system. Each duelist first chooses a Deck Master. Virtual Seto's Deck Master will be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, while Total Defense Shogun will act as his own Deck Master.

Virtual Seto summons Lord of Dragons, then plays Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing him to summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field. Then he moves his Deck Master onto the field, giving him three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Cyber Kaiba played three Blue Eyes in one move!" Joey exclaims.

"So it looks like your Deck Master at your side until you decide to summon it to the field." Yugi notes.

Virtual Seto plays Polymerization to fuse his three Blue-Eyes into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Big 5 says that due to the Deck Master Blue-Eyes's special ability, this monster can attack immediately. Virtual Seto attacks Total Defense Shogun with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Total Defense Shogun has its own special ability, Total Defense Barrier. It reflects the attack back, destroying the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Virtual Seto.

"Ta-Ta Virtual Kaiba. Soon that'll happen to the real Kaiba. You see, if your Deck Master is destroyed, you automatically loses the duel, regardless of life points. And when each of you loses a duel, one of us will take over your bodies." Gansley explains.

"I've heard enough! I've defeated you five, white collar has-bins before and I can easily do it again!" Seto calls out. "No matter what the rules are, I'll still take you down!"

"Let us out of here you crotchety old cranks!" Joey yells out.

The virtual world dissolves around the us, leaving us standing right where we were before, in the empty hold with the Big 5.

"We've never even left this room you fools."

"Make no mistake, you kids won't be going anywhere for a long while." Johnson tells us. "You're trapped, and the only chance of escape is to defeat us in a virtual duel."

"There's no way you're going to get away with this you stuffed shirts."

"Yeah, we'll kick your big businesses butts!"

Mokuba and Joey threaten.

"Joey wait!"

"Don't worry Serenity, we can whip these five geezers one, two, three. I promise we'll win, and I've never broken a promise to ya."

"Then promise you'll be careful."

"Deal."

"If we stick together they won't stand a chance." Yugi says confidently.

"Don't worry, I've got your back man."

"Me too."

Duke and Tristan agree.

"Right, nothing's going to be able to stop us from winning!" I call out.

"Pass the jam, 'cause these guys are toast!" Joey says.

"Hold on guys, they never said which of us will actually have to duel." Tea points out.

"Good question kid. Just to make sure that you all will suffer equally, we'll be dueling against all of you brats." Crump answers.

"Remember, we need to take over five bodies, so the first five of you to lose will have the honour of gaining out minds, while your remain trapped here."

"In your dreams." Seto says.

"Ever since you destroyed our bodies, all we've had are our dreams Mr. Kaiba. Until now. The time has come to make our dreams a reality by escaping this virtual prison and leaving you here in our place for all eternity!"

* * *

 **There it is! The next chapter will be up soon, just gotta work some things out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter to season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh. Hope you all enjoy xx**

* * *

 **The Virtual World**

The Big 5 laugh at us all.

"Our analysis shows your chance of escape are at zero percent and falling sharply. In other words, you kids are finished!" Grump says to us.

"Well put Crump." Gansley compliments. "It's only a matter of time before the five of us are set free from this virtual prison. Remember, when one of us defeats you, we'll claim control of your body and your minds will be trapped here forever!"

"These crooks haven't changed a bit!" Seto growls.

"Let's start this party! You five stiffs are going down!" Joey exclaims.

"Who's going down?" Gansley says as a hole opens up beneath Joey and he falls through.

"Joey, no!" Serenity yells as she runs to the hole just as it closes up.

"As you can see, before the actual dueling beings, we plan to separate all of you!"

"What!?" Tea yells out just before a hole opens up beneath her.

"Tea!" Yugi and I yell out.

The next hole to open is beneath Serenity, which gets bigger as Tristan and Duke run over to her.

"I'd say your profits are plummeting."

"Seto! Sophia!" Mokuba cries out before running to us.

A hole then opens up beneath the three of us as we drop through. Mokuba and I keep holding onto Seto.

"Seto!" Mokuba yells up to him, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, Mokuba, they'll pay for this!" Seto says just before we all blank out.

* * *

I groan as I wake up and find myself in a virtual forest. I look beside me to see Seto and Mokuba passed out. I reach over and shake Mokuba.

"Mokuba, Mokuba wake up!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as Mokuba groans and opens his eyes. "Sophie?"

"Thank goodness. Are you okay, Mokie?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We then both proceed to shake Seto.

"Seto! Are you okay?"

He groans and sits up. "I've been in better moods. And you two?"

"We're fine." I reply as we stand up.

"Which way should we go Seto?" Mokuba asks.

He leads the way and we start walking through the forest.

"Hey Seto, I know the Big Five wanna use us to escape this place, but whats the deal with that Noah kid? I mean, who is he? And whats he getting out of all this?" Seto stays quiet. "Seto, did you hear me? I was just wondering who Noa-"

"Yes, I heard your question Mokuba, I have no answer. If I had to guess, I'd say he wants whats mine. Just like everyone else wants to be ak powerful as I am. What puzzles me the most is how he created this place. There's no way that little punk built a virtual place of his own."

"Maybe the Big Five helped him." I suggest

"Oh, I doubt it. Those old fools couldn't pull this off. Granted its only a copy of the virtual technology I invented. But, someone else is involved and I'll find them. It's only a matter of time"

Mokuba then runs off.

"I'll help you Seto. Come on!"

I shake my head as we both follow him. After walking for some time in silence, Mokuba suddenly speaks up.

"Hey Seto, Sophie, what's that?" He runs on. Looking ahead, we see a door stood in the middle of the path. "It looks like a way out! Come on Seto!"

Seto and I run after him. "Mokuba! Slow down!"

"Its probably an emergency exit, back to the real world!"

"Mokuba, stop right there!" Mokuba stops by the door as we reach him. Seto places his hand on the door handle. "We have to be careful." He opens the door, to a bright light.

"I can't see, its too bright."

* * *

The bright light vanishes and standing in front of us is the Orphanage we stayed at when our parents died.

"Wait a sec, I know this place. It's the Orphanage we grew up in. Who knew it was still around."

"It's a trick Mokuba. A cheap virtual illusion just like everything else. But how did Noah find out we once lived here?"

"I can't believe it. I was hoping I'd never have to see this place again."

"I told you Mokuba, this Orphanage is just a virtual illusion and nothing more."

"Well it still brings back bad memories. Why did we get sent there anyway?"

"After our parents died, there was no one left to take care of us. So we got placed here until another family could take us in." I explain.

"Well, I'll never forget the first day we saw this place. It was the worse day of my entire life."

"Welcome children." A voice spoke from behind us.

"Someones here guys."

We turn around and see younger versions of Seto, Mokuba and I with two men who worked at the Orphanage.

"Mokuba! Sophia! That's us! Somehow Noah was able to tap into our memories and digitally replay events from our past!"

The scene changes to sunset and we see Mokuba sat alone on a swing.

"Hey, Mokie." Mine and Seto's past selves speak as they walk over to him.

"Hey Seto, Sophia. How did you know I was out here?"

"Lucky guess. Look pal, cheer up, we gotta make the most of this place. Come on Mokie, let's take a little walk."

* * *

The three younger us are now walking down a street.

"Okay, spill it, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I miss mom and dad. I wish they were here with us right now. It's not fair that they left us here all alone." Mokuba cries.

"Come on, no crying. Tears aren't gunna help us now." Seto says. "There's only one way the three of us are gunna get through this. We've gotta get tough, emotions will only get in the way of our survival."

"Tough?"

"That's right. Don't expect anyone to help us ever again. The three of us are on our own now."

"I guess that was your idea of a pep talk. Thanks a lot." Our Mokuba says.

* * *

Back at the Orphanage, little Seto and Mokuba are playing chess while I was sat watching them.

"Sorry Mokie, checkmate."

"Again? And in just five moves this time! You're like the best chess player in the entire world!"

"Well, almost."

"Oh yeah? Name one person that's better than you."

"You if you just concentrate."

"Fine, let's play again."

After setting up the board, Seto made the first move.

"Your move Mokie."

"Okay, I'll go here."

A newsman on the TV started speaking. "And he did it once again folks, Gozaburo Kaiba has retained his title as the world chess champion. The coorperate genius and world time champ is a master strategist and has never lost a single match. He maintains his claim that theres not a person alive who can defeat him. But make no mistake, this outspoken business tycoon has a heart of gold. Here he is donating a portion of his winnings to a local Orphanage. I'm sure he's just made a lot of children very happy."

Gozaburo then arrived at the Orphanage.

"Look Seto, Sophia, it's him." Mokuba speaks up.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba." The head of the Orphanage greeted

"It's just a cheap virtual projection. That's all, 'cause he's long gone." Seto says.

"Well sir, the children are this way. They'll be thrilled to meet you."

"Look, I don't want any of these brats touching me. Let's just take a few pictures for the papers and I'll be on my way. Time is money you know. What's that stench? You do bathe these little urchins don't you?" Gozaburo spoke up, making me shiver. Just hearing his voice again makes my skin crawl.

From nearby, the three of us open a door and watch him walk away.

"That guy is our ticket out of here you two."

"But how? He's just here to visit, not to adopt anyone." I remind him.

"I'll make sure he takes us."

"What? How?" Mokuba asks.

"Just follow me and do what I say guys."

"Right." We both nod.

"Okay Gozaburo, it's time to match wits with me, and lose at your own game."

As he's leaving, the three of us step out in front of him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba." Seto says.

"Yeah, I suppose. If you'll excuse me kid, I'm in a rush."

"I've got a challenge for you, and I know you never pass one up."

"Hmm. Yes go on."

"Here's what I propose, one game of chess, me against you, and if I win, you adopt my brother, sister and I, no questions asked."

He chuckles "That's a good one. No one beats me at chess kid. And I've been playing it for years. I was the world champion when you were sucking your thumb. You're in over your head kid. What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Because I never lose either. So what do you say?"

"Well, you've certainly got a great deal of confidence in yourself, I have to give your credit with that. But I'm a busy man and babysitting for you isn't on my schedule."

"So that means you're going to back down? Wait till the newspapers find out you're scared of a kid."

"What's that? You wouldn't dare tell them that! I've got a reputation to uphold you brat. Alright then, let's play kid. One match, one chance only."

"That's all I need."

He turns to the man with us. "Set us up in a quiet room now."

"Sure, yes, right."

"Let's get this over with."

"Pretty impressive, for a twelve year old." Older Seto said as they were getting settled in a room.

"What made you so sure you were going to beat Gozaburo at chess, Seto?" I asked him.

"Simple. My desire to win was far greater than his Sophia. By challenging Gozaburo, I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. To him it was just a game."

We looked in the window to see little Seto and Gozaburo ready to start

"This won't take very long, junior."

"Those were my words exactly, pops. It's your move."

"After you. You'll need all the help you can get."

Seto moves a chess piece "Pawn to E3."

Gozaburo makes the same move, but to E6 "Hm. That's my opening move kid."

"I know. I've studied all your matches."

"Study is one thing. Mastering is another."

"Knight to G5. You've left your left flank exposed."

After a while, Seto saw his finishing move.

"Bishop to B6, checkmate. You lose."

"No! How could you beat me?"

"Now you have to adopt us like you promised Mr. Kaiba."

"That was the day I took control of my future." Big Seto said.

"Yeah, well it was also the last day you stopped calling me Mokie and Sophia, Sophie." Mokuba informed him, sounding sad.

"If it wasn't for me, we would've never escaped that rat hole. I turned our lives around that day."

Mokuba starts heading for the door to the room.

"Hey, come back! Now!"

"I liked the way it was before we got here! At least back then, you actually smiled once in a while!"

I was surprised at him. I never knew he felt this way before.

"Huh, wait a second Mokuba, get a grip, please. You're going to fall right into Noah's trap. He's using these illusions to turn us against each other. It's fake! The past is over."

Mokuba opens the door and suddenly falls down a hole.

"MOKUBA!" Seto and I scream out as we grab onto his arms

"Don't let go!

* * *

The Orphanage has now gone to be replaced by us being on top of a cliff and Mokuba suspended over by the ocean.

"We've got you Mokie, don't look down." I tell him.

"Too late! I can't hold on much longer!"

Seto and I finally manage pull him back up where I immediately pull him into my arms.

"You're safe."

"Thanks guys." Mokuba says as he holds me close.

"This place is more dangerous than I thought. Somehow Noah has accessed virtual software that can replicate the sensation of touch. I know you can hear me Noah, you won't get away with this you little twirp!" Seto yells up to the sky.

"I thought we had the latest virtual software, Seto, but this place feels way more real. If you two hadn't grabbed my arms, I don't know what would have happened to me! Thank you guys."

"I don't know what kind of game he's playing, but it's not Duel Monsters. That punk, he doesn't know who he's up against. You hear that Noah, you'll never succeed, I'll make sure of it!"

I help Mokuba onto his feet.

"Mokuba, Sophia."

"What's up big brother?"

"No matter what you see from this point forward, I want you to realise the past is over. And I may not be proud of every decision I've made, but everything I did, I did for us. So we'd have a better live. So let's move ahead. And don't look back."

"Okay."

"I have a feeling the worse is yet to come."

* * *

 **Well, there it is. Hope you enjoy this one xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Virtual World**

The three of us find ourselves walking through yet another forest.

"I wonder if these virutal berries have any taste. I feel like I haven't eaten in months." Mokuba says.

After a while, we spot a small hut on top of hill

"Hey, do you think anyones serving any food in that shack?"

"I doubt it." Seto says as we make our way to it. "Hm. A house in the middle of the woods. This seems a little too conveniant."

"You think it's another one of Noah's virtual traps?" I ask.

"Just let me open it, and stay right next to me you two."

He opens the door and we appear in Gozaburo's mansion.*

"What, hold on! It's our step-father's old house!"

"Another blast from our past." We see our younger selves being led away by the butler, Hobson. "Look, it's a virtual projection of our first day in this house."

"That's right, it's the day Gozaburo took us home from the Orphanage!"

"And it was no picnic."

* * *

The scene suddenly changes to some time later when Seto was in one of his lessons.

"Now, if a train from Boston is travelling at 180mph and a train from New York is travelling at the same sp-"

"Wake up!" Hobson shouts, startling Seto who had started snoozing. "I sincerely apologise for interrupting your lesson Professor, but it seems young Seto was more conerned with the backs of his eye lids. Continue. I have strict orders, my boss has no patience for slackers."

"What? I don't slack."

That night at dinner, the three of us were sat at one end of the long table while Gozaburo was sat at the head on the other end.

"I hear you're falling behind in your studies. So you'll no longer have the weekends off, starting immediately."

"But, I've been working so hard!"

"Not hard enough. You must have discipline, Seto! It's the only way to crush your enemies!"

"But, I don't have enemies!"

"Of course you do! You're just not aware of them yet! You have to learn that you can trust no one at all! Including me! Hobson. Confiscate Seto's toys immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Maybe now you'll concentrate on your studies instead of wasting your brain away."

We watch as Mokuba starts drawing something in his room, slips it into a deck of cards and hides them insisde a compartment in a textbook along with a note. He then leaves his room and leans against a wall, just as Hobson is walking towards him.

"Excuse me."

"Hey, back to bed."

"Okay. But first I gotta give Seto his textbook back. You heard dad, gotta study, study, study."

Hobson takes the textbook and leaves, walking into another room where we see Seto asleep on the couch.

"Sleeping? Already? You still have one lesson left tonight. And you left this textbook behind. If I were you, I'd be more careful next time."

"Whatever you say Hobson."

"You're next lesson is in one hour."

After throwing the textbook aside, it opens up and Seto sees the cards. Opening the note, he reads it;

'Dear Seto, I guess you've found my hiding place. Remember big bro, they can't take away everything from us, so enjoy my gift, but don't let them find it. Love Mokie.'

"Thanks bro." he picks up the cards. "My duel monster card. Well, they're not the greatest card, but they're mine." he sees the drawn picture. "A Blue Eyes White Dragon?" he walks out onto the balcony. "Mokuba made me a Blue Eyes card. One day, I know I'll have the real thing in my deck, just wait."

I remember that night. The next day Seto quietly told me what Mokie had done for him and I could remember I was smiling for the day, thinking that maybe things could get better for the three of us, but as I would soon learn, everything was going to change for the worse.

That night was when I confronted Gozaburo, demanding that he'd go easy on Seto and let him have a break. After refusing and I let my temper get the better of me, he struck me down and had me sent away the next day.

"Okay, I change my mind. That was the worse day of my life." Mokuba says as he takes my hand.

I nodded as I gently squeeze it. "I know, it was for me too."

We were suddenly standing in darkness and heard clapping. Noah appeared in front of us, laughing.

"A good show by the Kaiba trio. That trip down memory lane really pulls at the heart strings doesn't it?"

"Noah, we've had enough of your sick and twisted games." Seto said to him.

"Why the games have only just begun. So get ready to relive every moment of your entire lives."

"What?"

"It's gunna be a very bumpy ride."

"Look kid, what do you expect to gain from this?"

"Everything that should've been mine from the beginning."

* * *

The darkness fades out and we're back in the forest again.

"We have to find a way out of here." Mokuba states.

Seto then tries to contact the blimb from his radio collar.

"Kaiba Craft 3 do you read me? Is anyone out there?"

"Still can't get through? What's the deal?" I ask.

"Listen, this place was designed to isolate us from outside contact. But that won't stop me. Let's go you two."

"After today, I never wanna see a virtual tree again."

"It figures. That punk must be keeping us trapped here because he's too terrifies to confront me face to face."

Another door appears.

"Check it out Seto, another door. Should we go?"

Seto nods. "Let's see where that kids leading us now."

He opens the door and we're now in Seto's office.

"What's this?"

"We're back at home at Kaiba Corp."

"It's a virtual simulation of my office."

"This is my office." A voice speaks from the chair behind the desk.

We were all taken aback by that voice.

"What!?"

The chair turns around and we see Gozaburo sat there.

"No one disturbs me here."

We then see a younger version of Seto stood there. This must've happened about a year or two after I was sent away as Seto now looks older then he did when I was sent away. I had to admit, watching the memories from now onwards was interesting for me, as I didn't know a lot of what took place after I left. I could now see what happened to make Seto so cold and heartless.

"I know that, but I'm sick of waiting to talk to you and I have something important to say."

"Seto, another virtual scene from the past."

"I know this, it's the day I finally worked up the courage to to confront our step-father after he sent you away, Sophia."

"You're here to talk about your invention right?" he's looking over some papers. "Look kid, I've already told you, it's no good."

"Do you have any idea how long it took to design that virtual game software? You just can't admit that I invented something you never could!"

I was shocked by Seto's outburst, I had never heard him speak like that when we were kids. Not even when he had temper tantrums.

"This little game of yours is of no use to me."

"Open your eyes! My software could make this company billions of dollars!"

"That's enough you little brat!" He threw the papers at Seto. "We don't make childrens toys here! Kaiba corp is my company! And we make vehicles for combat! Got that!? Now listen to me, if you're going to take over this company some day, you're going to have to forget about your games. I adopted you so you could learn my family business! A business of fighting battles, defeating your enemies and rising to ultimate power!"

"No way! You're insane!"

"Guards, take my step son away."

We watched as Kemo and another goon grabbed Seto and took him out.

"Get yours hands off me! You can't treat me like this! You'll be sorry you old fool!"

Wow. . .so maybe that was the day things started changing for Seto. Our step father turned him away when he had a great idea to help the company. If only I had known about this.

* * *

We then appeared back in the forest.

"Seto, we're back in the Noah's virtual forest."

"I wouldn't call it Noah's forest Mokuba. Because whoever helped Noah create this place, is using the same virtual technology our step father stole from me."

I turned to him. Stole from him? No wonder Seto was so pissed. The great idea that Gozaburo rejected, he stole from Seto and used it as his own? That's low even from him.

"Even though it's been enhanced, the basic program is the same as mine."

"That's true."

"And I have a feeling it's no coincedence. I just have to remember it's an illusion because all of these memories are messing with my head. Noah, I don't know who you are kid, but I'll find out! I know you can hear everything I say, and no matter what you're after and who's helping you, you'll never succeed! Never. So if you're so powerful, why don't you come down here and face me you coward!"


	4. Chapter 4

As we're walking through the forest, we see yet another door.

"Maybe this door will lead us back home."

Seto opens the door and we find ourselves on a beach at sunset. I had to admit, it was a beautiful thing to see, even if it is virtual.

"Guess not."

"Oh well. At least it's a change of scenery." Seto says.

I nod my head in agreement. "Got that right."

Mokuba however, is not so enthusiastic. "Are you crazy!?" He starts stomping his feet, "I don't want to be on a virtual beach, in a virtual forest, or even a virtual amusement park! I want out of here!" Seto and I had already walked away from him, letting him have his little rant. "Sorry guys, I just had to get that off my chest. This place is really getting to me."

"Just relax, if you get upset, then you're just letting Noah win. Noah! Show yourself! We're onto you're little game and it won't work! You think you can wear us down by toying with our emotions! But you obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" Seto shouts out.

* * *

We walk along the beach, which never seems to have an end to it.

"This is even worse than that never ending virtual forest."

"Hold on Mokuba." We come across a television that half burried in the sand and we see Noah on the screen. "It's Noah."

"Time out! Stop the duel!"

"What's the deal?" I suddenly hear Tea.

My heart skips a beat as I see her, Yugi and Joey. I breath out a sigh of relief. Thank god they're alright. But, I instantly worry when I see Joey duelling Johnson in the body of the Duel Monster Judge Man.

"Noah, you can't sir please, I'm only a few moves away from taking over this fool's body." Johnson begs Noah.

"You don't deserve that prize Johnson, not after what you've just pulled."

Joey looks to Noah, "So, he is a cheater." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sad to say it's true. The honorable Judge Man has been cheating you from the very beginning. He's been using my virtual technology to tamper with your dice rolls."

"How about I tamper with your face! You so called man of justice! You big fat fake!"

I instantly roll my eyes. Trust Joey to suggest violence to solve problems. Although, I can't say I blame him. Johnson was way out of line.

"But Noah, I couldn't risk losing this! Please you must understand me, I can't take living in this virtual prison for one moment longer! It's torture!"

"Your excuses bore me! I brought you five into my world with the understanding that under my leadership you would defeat Seto Kaiba and his little friends, but if you cheat, I can't prove I'm more truly more deserving than him."

Seto stops for a moment. "Than me? More deserving of what?"

"For years I've lived in Seto's shadow, always trying to prove that I'm the better one. I should be the president of Kaiba Corp, not him, and it's about time I prove to Gozaburo Kaiba that he should have left the company to me."

I'm taken aback by this. Left the company to him? Why would Gozaburo leave the company to Noah? Who is this kid and how does he know our step father?

"Excuse me boys, if I may interrupt this quarrel for just a second the defendant would like to speak."

"Sorry, but this doesn't concern you. Johnson. It's time for me to do something I should've done the day I met you."

"No! Noah, please don't!"

"Yoohoo." Joey calls out.

"What?" Noah snaps.

"Look, I'm willing to forgive Judge Gruesome, as long as he promises to duel fair and square. Noah, if he wins, you still get to prove your strength. And if I win, I get to prove that Joey Wheeler doesn't sit back and let freaky little frauds get the best of him!"

I smiled. "Well said Joey."

"Fine. Well good luck, and I hope you understand what you just did. The stakes of this duel still stand." he then vanishes in a sparkle of light.

"Wow. Sure beats the subway. Alright, let's do this thing."

"You did hear Noah right? You lose and I still get to escape, by taking control of you."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Then I guess you are as foolish as you look, because you're going to lose everything Joseph. And with your body under my jurisdiction, your mind will be sentanced to wonder this side of the universe for all eternity without bail."

Joey chuckled. "You've got me shaking in my boots, Your Honour. You're tough. But it's too bad you can't cheat anymore, Johnson."

"Touche."

"Now let's finish this duel." Joey draws. "Well, looky here, I think my luck is beginning to change now." He's drawn Pot of Greed and uses it to draw two cards. "Sweet. These two bad boys right here are just what I need And it's time to move my Deckmaster. Flames Swordsman, go to the centre of the playing field, so I can use ya to attack this creepazoid. But first, I'll boost your attack power with Burning Soul Sword!"

"Not so fast. You'll need to sacrifice a monster for Burning Soul Sword to work."

"Hey, what makes you think I don't know how my own magic card works? First I have to sacrifice a monster, and then whichever creatures holding the Soul Sword gets more attack points. In this case, that's my Flames Swordsman."

"I stand corrected. However, you've seem to have forgotten a major fact about your strategy, which will prove to be most unfortunate, Joseph. Look at the field, you have no monsters left to sacrifice you fool, so your plan won't work!" Johnson then starts laughing.

"I'm not through yet. I've still go tthis little number left. My Arduous Decision magic card."

"Oh man, talk about risk." I say outloud.

"What does that card do Sophie?" Mokuba asks me.

"Joey now can draw two cards from his deck, then Johnson has to pick one of them. If it's a monster card, Joey can summon it to the field, but if it's a magic or trap card, it'll go to the graveyard, Joey's turn is over and he loses the duel!"

Joey draws two cards and holds them up, the back side towards Johnson so he can't see the cards.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, the entire outcome comes down to this one move. And with Noah watching, you can't cheat, which means our fate will be decided by chance."

"Your fate was sealed the moment we met."

"Just pick a card Johnson and quit ya stalling already. It's not a tough choice, there's only two cards. Of course, if you chose a monster, I can sacrifice it to power up my Flames Swordsman and blast away the rest of your life points.

"Yes, but if I chose a magic or trap card, then your Swordsman remains weak, allowing me to attack and win the duel."

"Come on buddy, what are ya gunna do here? Chose, right or left hand. The time is now."

"Yeah Joey, stay tough! Johnson is losing his cool! He'll never be able to cheat his way out of this!" Yugi calls out.

"Hmph. That fool Wheeler is risking the entire duel on a game of chance." Seto speaks up.

I just smile. "Well, it's worked a lot for him in the past, I know it'll work for him now."

"Come on pick a card already! All this suspense is driving me crazy!" Tea says.

"Well, if you can't take it, just imagine how Joey feels right now!" Yugi reminds her.

"Let's do this. The more you put it off, the harder it's gunna be. Just pick a card Johnson."

"Alright, alright.

"Yeah, I'm waiting."

He then choses Joey's left hand.

"Are you sure? I mean really sure?"

"I'm sure. That's an old trick, and a good one. However, I won't be fooled by your childish antics. You asked me twice if I was sure, your hesitation proves I've made the right choice."

"If you say so."

"I've spent years and years convincing people that lies were truth, so you have little chance of outwhitting me, Joseph. I'm positive that I haven't picked your monster card, so this case is closed." He then bangs a gavel on the desk. "Judgement in favour of me. Now please show me the card in your left hand." Joey then snickers and Johnson suddenly changes his mind and picks the other card.

"The right hand then?" Joey reveals the card to be his Goblin Attack Force. "That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah! Alright!" I cheer along with Yugi and Tea.

"You chose my monster card, known as Goblin Attack Force. So now, I'm able to sacrifice them, and add their attack points to my Deckmaster, Flames Swordsman, thanks to the powers of Burning Soul Sword."

Flames Swordsman's attack point go up to 3300, and he becomes gold and shiny. Joey uses Flames Swordsman to attack Johnsons Dragoness the Wicked Knight, destroying it and taking Johnsons life points down to zero, winning the duel for Joey.

"No, this can't be! I never lose in the courtroom! I once convinced the jury that a man who was terrified of water stole a boat! How could I be fooled by some kid!" He then materializes into a thousand little pieces and dissapears.

I watch as the three of them celebrate the victory and the screen goes blank. I laugh in relief as I sit back on the beach. "See? Told you he would do it."

"Hmph. That's just luck. He's going to run out of that soon enough."

He then got up and walked off. Mokuba following him. I sighed as I turned to the TV.

"Hang in there guys. We'll all make it out of this together."

Getting up, I ran to catch up with my brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three of us are walking by some warehouses. As we're walking, all I keep thinking about are the others. Since watching Joey's duel on that TV, I haven't seen them or Tristan, Duke and Serenity anywhere, and I'm really starting to worry about all of them. I just hope that they're alright.

"Hello, Kaiba." A voice suddenly calls out.

Looking up, we see Tristan stood on one of the rooftops of the warehouse.

"Look Seto, it's Tristan." Mokuba says.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Tristan, boy am I glad to see you. Where's Yugi and the others?"

He suddenly jumps down, swinging a wooden pole.

"Look out!" Mokuba yells as he aims for Seto.

All three of us jump out of the way.

"Tristan! What are you thinking!?" Seto yells to him.

"My name's not Tristan. And I'm thinking about revenge." 'Tristan' says to Seto.

"Who are you?"

"Your worse nightmare." He then runs at Seto and starts swinging the pole at him.

Seto dodges out of the way of him.

"Look! It's Tristan!" We hear Yugi's voice.

Looking around, we see Yugi and the others running towards us.

"And Sophia, Kaiba and Mokuba!" Tea says.

I smile. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Sophia! Are you alright?" Yugi asks me.

"I'm fine."

"Tristan! I knew we'd track ya down pal!" Joey says.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asks him.

"Why don't you kids run along?" 'Tristan' says to them.

"Wait a sec! You're not Tristan you phoney!" Duke exclaims.

We all look to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait Joey, I think he's right." Serenity says to him.

'Tristan' laughs. "Yes. I've taken over your friends body."

I gasp. No. . .not Tristan

"And now that that's over, I can take care of you." He suddenly rushes at Seto again.

Seto leaps out of the way and grabs a pole to defend himself, but 'Tristan' knocks it out of his hands.

"Seto!" I yell out.

"Why are you doing this?" Seto asks.

"Because you need to pay for what you did to me. Goodbye."

Suddenly, as 'Tristan' is about to attack, a little robot monkey jumps up onto his face, 'Tristan's' attention is now focused on trying to get the monkey off him. As he throws the monkey off, Joey rushes up and punchses him, sending him flying through a warehouse door. I run up to Seto.

"Seto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replies.

"Joey! That's still Tristan's body!" Tea scolds Joey as she and Serenity run to the warehouse. "Hello?"

There's suddenly a revving of an engine and lights shining just before 'Tristan' drives through the warehouse on a motorbike. Seto and I dive out of the way and he rides past, but he grabs Mokuba and rides off.

"Kaiba, I've taken something from you, so we're even now!"

"MOKUBA!" I scream.

"Come back! Right now!"

He drives off into a nearby tunnel, the gang run after him, but they're too late as he drives away.

"Sophia, come on." Seto says as he takes my hand and we run to the warehouse where we find another motorbike.

He jumps on and I get on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he starts the engine.

"Watch out guys!" I yell out as Seto drives towards them.

They turn around and dodge out of the way as we fly past, into the tunnel and on our way to rescuse Mokuba.

"Seto, will Mokuba be alright?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"He's going to be fine Sophia. Don't worry, we'll find him soon." He replies as he takes my hand and squeezes it in comfort.

I just smile as the bike soon comes out of the tunnel and onto a bridge. Just ahead, there's a section of the bridge that's missing.

"This shouldn't be tough. Hold on, Sophia!"

I bury my head in his back and wrap my arms a little tighter as I feel the bike pick up more speed. We sailed across the gap and landed at the other side.

"Hey you! Get out of the road!" I heard Seto call out just before the bike tipped over and exploded after we fell off.

"Sophia, are you alright?" Seto asked as he helped me back onto my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, I will be teaching you about bikes when we get home."

He gave me a small smile before turning back to the road. Just beyond the fire from the bike, stood a figure laughing at us. Looking at him he wore a trench coat, hat and a metal mask. He also had a duel disk on his arm.

"So we meet again, Seto Kaiba." The figure says.

"Who are you?" Seto asks.

"How quickly we forget our old friends."

I step forward. "Enough games, where can we find Mokuba?"

"If you ever wanna see that brother of yours again, you'll have to make it past me. I've been waiting to take you down for a long time."

"Bring it on."

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Well, now I do. It took me a minute, but I recognise your voice, Lector. So let's get this duel over with." Seto replies as he activates his duel disk.

"Count me in too." I say as I also activate my duel disk.

"No. My fight isn't with you." Lector says to me.

"So, you and your friends have my little brother and I'm going to fight to get him back!"

Seto turns to me. "Sophia, stay out of this."

I look to him. "But, Seto-"

He places his hands on my shoulder. "Please, Sophia. We've already lost Mokuba, I don't want to take the risk of losing you too."

I look into his eyes and see the worry in them. Sighing, I just deactivate my duel disk, making Seto smile.

"Thank you."

I nod as I turn to Lector. "You're lucky I'm not dueling you either."

He just laughed. "I'm sure I am."

Glaring at him, I went to the middle of the bridge and sat on the road divider.

"Now, choose your deck from the virtual card database." Lector says as he snaps his fingers and cards appear in midair in front of them both. Seto picks his cards and his deck appears in his duel disk. "Now, choose a card to act as your Deck Master."

"This is a no brainer Lector." Seto says as he goes through his deck.

I'm almost positive he'd pick Blue Eyes as his Deck Master, but is quite surprised when I see Lord of Dragons.

"And I have already taken the form of my Deck Master. Can you tell which monster I've become?"

"No. And quite frankly, I don't care Lector. Because crushing you will be a simple task, regardless of your Deck Master. So let's begin!"

"Yeah! You can do this Seto!" I cheer as Lector activates his duel disk and the duel starts.

"Don't expect any curtesey from me. I'll go first." Lector says as he draws his card. "I place one monster in defence mode. Then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Seto draw. "I summon, Spear Dragon."

The blue and white dragon appears on the field, with 1900 attack points.

"You're confident aren't you Mr. Kaiba? Well go ahead and attack me, my monster is in defence mode, so my life points are well protected."

"You're wrong Lector, you didn't do your research. Spear Dragon, attack his face down card."

Spear Dragon attacked and it turns out to be Hiro's Shadow Scout.

"You've attacked Hiro's Shadow Scout, so you must draw three cards and show them to me." Three cards appear in front of Seto, facing Lector.

"So what, you still lose life points, even though your monster was in defence mode. Thanks to my Spear Dragon's special ability. I told you, you didn't do your research."

Lector's life points go down to 2600.

"Well, you've got to discard the two magic cards you just drew, thanks to my monsters ability."

Seto discarded the cards. "My move's not over. I place one card face down."

Before taking his turn, Lector activates his trap card, Solemn Wishes, which allows him to gain 500 life points for every card he draws. He draws and gains 500 life points, now he hs 3100.

"Now I'll place monster in defence mode, and place one card face down on the field. Your move."

I look to Lector and think it's strange how he didn't attack. Spear Dragon goes straight into defence mode after attacking, and only has zero defence points. I know Seto is thinking of this as he's taking a while to take his turn.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kaiba? Because I'd appreciate it if you'd make your move, so I can defeat you and take over your body."

"In your dreams. I summon, Giant Germ." The purple germ appears on the field with 100 attack points. Then I'll switch my Spear Dragon into attack mode. Now Spear Dragon, destroy his face down monster!"

"Not so fast Seto! Activate trap card, Mask of Perplexity!" A mask appears and attatches itself to Seto's face.

"Seto!"

"What is this!? I can hardly see!"

"That's the idea. Now you won't know who's monster you're attacking, mine or yours."

"No!" I yell out.

"Time for you to attack Mr. Kaiba, but I doubt you'd be able to see what you're doing."

"Spear Dragon, attack that card!"

Spear Dragon attacks.

"Now look and see what you've chosen."

The mask vanishes, enabling to show Seto he's attacking his own Giant Germ.

"Too bad Mr. Kaiba. It looks like you'll attack your own monster. Giant Germ!"

"That's what I was aiming for you foolish old man. I had to destroy my Giant Germ, so I can activate my all powerful, Crush Card trap!"

I cheer. "Yes! You've got this Seto!"

Lector just laughs as a beam of light appears from his eyes and hits the trap card, destroying it.

"It's destroyed! But how? You have the power to destroy traps?"

I gasp. "Seto! He's Jinzo! He's the only monster I know that can destroy traps!"

Lector pulls off his coat and hat, revealing Jinzo. "Yes, I am Jinzo. And with a monster this powerful as my deck master, you don't stand a chance! So prepare to lose your body to me, forever!"

 _'No. . .Seto can't lose. . .he just can't!'_

Demi appears next to me. _"Don't worry Sophia, Seto's a strong duelist, he can win this, despite Lector being Jinzo. You just have to have faith in him."_

I nod as Lector begins talking.

"I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time Mr. Kaiba. For years I stood by and watched you rise to power. A power that should have been mine. As your step father's right hand man, I helped Kaiba Corp, I helped raise you and how did you repay me? By taking away everything I worked so hard to gain."

"How did I do that Lector?"

"I was next in line to run the company until you forced your way to the top. I'll never forgive you for that."

Lector then goes on to tell us how Gozaburo gave a test by giving him ten million dollars as a loan and he'd have to pay it back in a year, but he'd have to repay ten times the amount. If he passed, he earned the name Kaiba and if not he and Mokuba was to be sent back to the orphanage. Obviously he agreed

He then says how Seto told him to spend all the money to buy fifty one percent of a company, as long as they valued their workers, which he did so. The company Lector chose didn't make very much money, but he'd use the company to give him all the money he needed. By forcing the president to run it his way.

I looked to Seto at this. That's not the Seto I knew. . .using someone like that for his own goals and forcing other people to do what he wanted.

Then, Seto offered to sell the company back to the president at ten times the price he paid for it, threatening to close the company and put all the employees out of work if he doesn't. In order to save his employees, the outraged president agrees, and Seto made his ten million dollars.

"With my help, you made ten times the amount of money in that one day. And you got all the credit."

"Well, of course. It was my business skills that earned me that money, Lector. All you did was follow orders. That's all you were good for. You never once had your own idea, you couldn't have run Kaiba Corp."

"Not only could I, but I will. Once I escape to the real world in your body."

"Not quite, when my Giant Germ was destroyed, it's special ability was activated, allowing me to summon another one."

"You're just delaying your eventual destruction Mr. Kaiba. Since I've assumed the form of Jinzo all of your trap cards are useless. And you know as well as I do, that no one with monsters alone."

"Lector, I'll never lose this game to you."

"Or you'll lose so much more than just this game. Let the onslaught continue. Remember, I get 500 extra life points each draw, thanks to my Solemn Wishes trap card. And now I'll place two cards face down."

"Whatever." Seto drew and ordered his Spear Dragon to attack his face down monster card.

"Nice try. But I'm afraid your attack is useless. Because I activate Cyber Jar, which destroys every monster on the field."

"Oh no!" Seto and I yell as Spear Dragon and Giant Germ are destroyed as well as Cyber Jar.

"It may have cost me a few life points, but it cost you all of your monsters. Now we drawn five cards and summon any monsters we pick."

Seto summoned Vorse Raider and Twin-Headed Behemoth, while Lector summons Injection Fairy Lily.

"And since it's my turn again, I gain another 500 life points thanks to my Solemn Wishes card. And now I activate Watch Tranquilizer. This magic card equips me with an electronic device that lowers the attack strength of your offensive monsters Mr. Kaiba. Let's give it a test run, shall we."

A tranquilizer comes out of Lector's watch and hits Vorce Raider, which lowers his attack strength by 400, bringing him down to 1500. Still stronger than Lector's Fairy Lily.

"Now it's time for you to experience my Fairy Lily's special ability, by giving up 2000 life points, I can raise her's by 3000." Fairy Lily's attack power is now 3400. "Enough to wipe out your monster and then some." Lily attacked, destroyed Vorce Raider and took Seto's life points down to 1200.

"Seto, no!"

"And that's not all, Mr. Kaiba. Activate Sebek's Blessing. This magic card allows me to take the life points you just lost, and add them to my own. Reduces the chance of your survival even more. Finally, I'll summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn."

"Very well." Seto drew.

 _"Demi, how is Seto supposed to do this now? It seems impossible!"_

 _"He'll do it. He'll find a way. He's too stubborn to lose."_

I had to agree with her there.

"You'll never recuperate from the blow I just delivered."

"I'll place one monster in defence mode."

"So you thought you'd play it safe by summoning a monster in defence mode? Well, I have other plans for you Mr. Kaiba. Activate, Life Absorbing Machine. This trap card allows me to reclaim half of the life points I lost last turn. Giving me quite a power boost, not that I need extra life points to ensure my victory, but it couldn't hurt." He laughed as his life points went up to 3600. "Next, I'll sacrifice my face down monster, in order to summon my ultimate weapon."

The ground shakes as some kind of rocket comes out of the ground and into the sky.

"Woah! What's that?" Seto asks.

"I have a bad feeling about that thing!" I call out as I watch the rocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! six chapters in a few days, I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Now Mr. Kaiba, where were we? Ah, yes. I have three times as many life points as you, and I was just about to finish you off."

"Just try."

"Very well. First I'll activate my Fairy Lily's special ability, you remember. I give up 2000 of my life points, to boost her up by 3000. Lily, attack and destroy his Behemoth."

"You've overlooked my monsters special ability, it makes a quick recovery." Behemoth is back.

"Too bad I'm always one step ahead of you, Mr. Kaiba. First, I'll place this card face down, then I'll activate the magic card Emergency Provisions. By destroying my own face down card, Emergency Provisions boosts my life points by 1000. At this rate, wiping you out will be simple. And siezing control of your body will be even simplier! Remember that enormous rocket I sent up earlier in our duel? Well, if I were you, I'd keep an eye on it's energy gauge." The card had a three colour gauge. The dial was on the colour blue for the moment, the next colour was yellow and then red.

"Is that so Lector?"

"Sophia! Kaiba!" Yugi's voice called out.

Looking around, we saw Yugi and the others on the other side of the bridge next to a pick up truck.

"Yugi!" Seto and I call out.

"Yugi, Kaiba's up against one of the baddest deck masters of all time." I hear Joey say.

"You're right Joey. It's Jinzo!"

"And you know what that means, dontcha Yuge?"

"I sure do. It means that Kaiba's trap cards are totally useless."

"Oh no, it's like dueling with half a deck." Tea points out.

"My move." Seto says as he draws. "Hmph. Oh well. It looks like there's bad weather ahead. Because I activate this, my Heavy Storm magic card. Time for my storm to blow away all of your magic and trap cards Lector, which means you're done powering up your life points!"

"As your step father's right hand man, I've learnt to anticipate his every move. And that's just what I've done to you, for I activate Imperial Order."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba, for a mere 700 life points per turn, this card cancels out your magic cards, and you know what that means, don't you? You can't use any trap or magic cards for the duration of the duel."

"No. . ." I gasp out.

"That's not good." Yugi states.

"Oh man, talk about not playing with a full deck." Joey says.

"And now the fun continues. I'll add 500 life points to my total with Solemn Wishes, and 1000 more with Life Absorbing Machine. Then I'll sacrifice 700 to activate Imperial Order. Now that that's taken care off, I can finally unleash the power of my ultimate weapon."

"Go ahead."

"Satalite canon, comense firing sequence. When you took over Kaiba Corp, you destroyed all of the missiles your step father and I worked so hard to build, so it's quite fitting that I use this missle to destroy you. Now, say goodbye to your face down monster."

Looking up, I saw a bright light from the missile emerge from the clouds and destroy his face down monster, The Wicked Worm Beast. The force from the blast was so strong it made a burn smudge on the bridge, sent waves onto the bridge and knocked me off backwards off the divider.

"Sophia! Are you alright!?" Seto called out.

I climbed back onto the divider. "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"You seem a little stunned to me, Mr. Kaiba."

"How can I stop a weapon that's, up there!"

"You can't. Orbiting the Earth at an altitude of 240 miles, my satalite canon is virtually unreachable!"

"It can't be beat!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I've never heard a monster that can attack from out of space!" Joey states.

"Satalite Canon is so high from the Earth's atmosphere, that it's shielded from the attack of almost every monster."

"Almost?" Seto asks. "How do you know I don't have a monster in my deck that can reach it, Lector?"

"Trust me, Mr. Kaiba, by the time you've summoned a monster with the ability to attack my satalite, it'll be too powerful to destroy. That's because it gains 1000 attack points with each turn. At last, the mighty Seto Kaiba is about to lose everything that he has, and it serves you right. After destroying your own step father and betraying the Big 5. Now it's time you pay the price for using others to get what you want, even your own brother!"

"What!? That's not true at all! Seto would never use Mokuba! The three of us are a team!"

He turned to me. "You weren't around at the time so you wouldn't know this. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means decieving those most loyal to him. His treachery began when your step father, Gozaburo, gave him ten million dollars to test his business skills. When he increased the cash by threatening a smaller company, he was impressed with your abilities and your cruelty." He then turned to Seto. "But that wasn't enough for you, was it? You wanted more."

He goes on to explain how Seto called the Big 5 together and he said that if they helped him take over Kaiba Corp, they'd rule together as a team.

"So, slowly we all starts buying pieces of Kaiba Corp to try to take over the company, but securing the fifty one percent we needed proved difficult. Then we realised that someone was leaking our plan to Gozaburo Kaiba, you told us that someone, was your little brother Mokuba."

"What?" I looked to Seto, but he said nothing. I jumped down from the divider and walked over to him. "Seto. . .please, tell me that's not true?" He wouldn't even meet my eyes.

"Oh, it's true Sophia." I turned to Lector. "By turning on your little brother, he forced Mokuba to run to your step father, Gozaburo, for comfort. Of course, Gozaburo already had his own agenda. You see, Mokuba owned two percent of Kaiba Corp, exactly what Gozaburo needed to stay in control."

He then said how Seto had only managed to buy out fourty nine percent of the company, leaving him two percent short of buying Kaiba Corp. Gozaburo had threatened to fire the Big 5 and send Seto straight back to the orphanage, but Mokuba came in in time to give his two percent of the company straight to Seto, allowing him to be the new president of Kaiba Corp.

"Gozaburo was so ashamed that he ran away, no ones heard from him since. So your cruel plan worked."

"What's your point, Lector?" Seto asks.

"You played us like fools. Mokuba wasn't the snitch was he, it was you wasn't it Mr. Kaiba?"

"What!? No way!" I exclaim.

"You knew that your step father liked people to think that they were winning, so when he beat them, they'd feel that much worse. So you used Mokuba as a pawn. You began leaking information about your plan to Gozaburo, and make everyone, including him, think it was Mokuba. So your step father gained fourty nine percent of his company, thinking Mokuba would give him the two percent he needed to stay in control. But you knew better, didn't you Mr. Kaiba? You knew your little brother would be loyal to you, no matter how poorly you treated him."

"You're wrong! Mokuba was the only one I trusted! I knew that together he and I could take our step father down! And bring our sister back home!"

"You used him to achieve your own selfish goals! You've toyed with your brothers emotions and took advantage of his trust for you! Then you destroyed the one who rescued the three of you from that orphanage! You never intended to run Kaiba Corp as a team with the rest of us as you promised. When you became president, you took away our responsibilities. You used me, just like you used everyone, including your brother, and if you had the chance, you sister too!"

"Look Lector, life is a game and if you can't win it, then don't play! Now, let's duel." I sit back down as he draws. "I summon, Spirit Ryu. And speaking of winning, watch this! Spirit Ryu, attack his Fairy Lily now, with Sonic Flash Attack!"

"Have you forgotten Seto? I can activate Lily's special ability. By giving up 2000 life points, I boost her attack strength."

"Kaiba, no!" Yugi yells out.

"Oh man! He should've seen that coming! Now he's gunna lose the duel!" Joey says.

"Farewell, Mr. Kaiba."

"Not so fast. It's time for Spirit Ryu's special ability. He gains an extra 1000 attack points for each dragon I disgard from my hand. And I have two. Now, I'll only lose 400 life points while your Lily destroys my monster."

Lily counter attacked and destroyed Seto's Spirit Ryu. Seto's life points drop to 800.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Mr. Kaiba, but with only 800 life points left, you won't be playing it much longer. This duel's almost done."

"Why did Kaiba let him destroy that monster?" Duke speaks up.

"Maybe the pressure's got to him." Joey suggests.

"Not quite guys, I just figured out Kaiba's strategy." Yugi says.

"So, he meant to do that?" Yugi nods.

"Behemoth, attack his Fairy Lily now!"

"NO! I don't have enough life points to increase her strength!"

Behemoth attacked and destroyed Fairy Lily.

"My plan worked. I forced you to give up 2000 life points last move, so you couldn't power up your fairy this move!"

Lector now has 800 life points as well.

"Way to go Seto!" I called out.

"You see guys, Lector has to give up his life points to activate his best cards. So he needs his life points to be high." Yugi explained to the others.

"My move. First, I gain 500 life points thanks to Solemn Wishes. Then another 350 thanks to Life Absorbtion Machine." He now has 1650.

"Wait Lector, don't forget to pay out 700 life points to keep Imperial Order in effect." Seto reminded.

"Agh, I can't afford to give up that much. So I'll destroy it." Imperial Order goes to the graveyard.

"Nice! Now Kaiba can use his magic cards again!" Joey states.

"Awesome! Now I understand Kaiba's game plan! If Lector can't restore his life points, then his whole dueling strategy goes down the drain!" Duke explains.

"Now Kaiba may win this duel after all!" Yugi exclaims.

"Lector, how did you think you'd be able to run Kaiba Corp if you can't even keep control the numbers in a simple game of duel monster?" Seto taunts.

"Silence! I'm not done yet! I summon a monster in defence mode. Then comman my satalite canon to attack your Behemoth."

I groaned as I looked up. "Not again."

The missile came down and destroyed Seto's Behemoth, luckily, I was able to keep hold of the divider this time.

"I'm so sorry I had to ruin your good mood Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't worry." Seto drew. "First, I'll activate my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards. And then, I'll summon the monster Possess Dark Soul. Now Dark Soul, attack Lector's face down monster!"

"Stop right there! Reveal Dream Sprite! You've activated it's special power. When attacked, it can redirect any of your attacks to any of my other monsters. Watch, Mr. Kaiba." The blue sprite started glowing and Seto's attack went straight up to the sky. "So I'll transfer your attack straight to my satalite cannon."

"Hold on, Kaiba's monsters not strong enough to reach that high!" Joey pointed out.

"I'm untouchable! Just one more turn and my Satalite Cannon's attack point will be raised to 2000, enough to wipe out your remaining life points, Mr. Kaiba. I'll take a life point boost from my trap card and end my turn." Life points 2150.

"That snake! How come he didn't attack!?"

"You heard him Joey, he's charging up his cannon, for one final attack!" Yugi explains.

"I'll take down your little space cannon!" Seto declairs.

"Good luck. Most monsters could never reach that high."

"Oh man. Does Kaiba have a monster strong enough to crush that thing?" Joey asks.

"Wait, there may be one in his deck. But, who knows if he can summon it in time." Yugi replies.

I turn to look at Seto. _'Yugi's right, I know Seto has at least one monster in his deck. He's not stupid enough to go into a duel without him. . .I just hope he can get him in time."_

I watch as he draws his card. "And now behold, my ultimate creature!"

I just smile, _'Yes! He did it!'_

"What is it?" Lector asks.

"You'll see. But first, I'll place this in defence mode. Now, my deck master, show your special ability. At the cost of 500 of my life points, Lord of Dragons allows me to summon any dragon from my hand. And now I sacrifice both of my monsters."

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Kaiba?"

"You're about to find out! I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

I cheered. I couldn't have been more happier to see Blue Eyes than I was right now!

"There's your target, go Blue Eyes!" Blue Eyes roared and then flew up into the sky, dissappearing into the clouds. "Take down his Satalite Cannon now!"

"No! Do you have any idea what this means!?"

"I know exactly what it means, Lector. This duel's over! I know your Satalite Cannon only has attack points when it's about to attack, otherwise it has an attack power off. . .zero."

"NO!"

"That means once I attack, you lose everything. You should've known better to challenge me. Now my Blue Eyes, finish him off with White Lightning Attack!"

After a while, the sky filled with light and what looked like meteors flew through the sky, which actually were bits of the satalite.

"Looks like you won't be leaving cyber space anytime soon."

"Nice job!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Kaiba wasted that Big 5 creep!" Joey called out.

"Yeah! You did it Seto!" I yelled out as I ran to him and held him close.

He put his arms around me. "Of course I did, as if you had any doubts."

"Er. . .maybe a little one."

He playfully shoved me, making me laugh, before he turned serious again and ran to Lecotr, who had fallen to his knees.

"No! I was so close to escaping from this digital dungeon!"

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked as I reached them.

"You'll never see your brother again Mr. Kaiba. However, I'll be back!" Lector then vanished.

"Mokuba. . ." I gasped out as I took Seto's arm.

"I'm coming Mokuba!"

* * *

 **There we go, thought I'd add a little nice bit with Sophia and Seto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, chapter sevens finally up! Woohoo! But, I have some bad news. Looking for another Yu-Gi-Oh to read, I find one who the main OC is Seto's twin sister like mine, which I like because I like reading those stories. But what I didn't like, is how I was reading it, that I recognized parts of the story that have been taken from my own story, without my knowledge, and they're taking all the credit for. This had left me crushed because I worked hard to get where I am on the fanfic now and it hurts that someone can think they can just take what someone else does and pass it off as they're own. I have contacted the person and asked them to change what they have written but have yet to hear anything back. This is just a warning to everyone, and I really hope I don't lose any fans, as you are all the reason I keep these stories going.**

 **Okay, I'm finished ranting, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 7

~Third person~

Mokuba had just finished cheering Seto on as he won the duel against Lector.

"Mokuba, how can you still be on your brother's side? He betrayed you to take over Kaiba Corp!"

"I will stand by my brother, and my sister no matter what. We're family, and nothing's going to separate us!"

 _'I don't believe it! This is ridiculous! Even after everything I've just shown him from his past, all of those times Seto mistreated him, and he's still being loyal to his brother! I'm sick of Seto getting everything and leaving me with nothing! I deserve to have what he has! And I'll start with his little brother! From now on, I'll make sure that Mokuba is loyal to me instead of Seto! I'll crush him by taking the one thing he thought he'd never lose, Mokuba's trust.'_

"What do you think your brother is thinking right now?" Noah asked him. "Tell me, do you honestly believe he's coming to rescue you? Or is heglad you're out of his way once and for all?"

"Seto's definitely coming here to get me. Sophia too. And when they do, you'll be sorry."

"Is that right? Well why don't you ask them yourself? They're right behind you."

Mokuba turns around and sees Seto and Sophia stood there. "Seto! Sophia!" he jumps over the couch and runs to them. "That was fast, I knew you'd come get me!"

Seto struck him, sending him to the floor. "Stay away from me Mokuba. Why don't you take a seat you little brat? I'm sick and tired of you always holding me back Mokuba. It's your fault we're still stuck here." He then turned and walked away.

"Seto, no! Sophia, please!"

She just scoffed at him and followed Seto. "Get a life, you little runt."

"Please come back! Seto! Sophia! You can't leave me here with him! Seto. . .Sophia. . .what happened?"

"What did I tell you?" Noah spoke as he walked up to Mokuba. "It looks to me your so called brother and sister couldn't care less where you end up. But I on the other hand would like to help you Mokuba. Let me be honest with you." He knelt in front of him. "I can see you're different from the others. So I'll save you."

"Save me? But you're the one who trapped me here."

Noah's eyes glowed red, then did Mokuba's. "I didn't do anything, I'm your friend." He wrapped his arms around Mokuba. "Seto and Sophia are your enemies, not me. I am the only one in this world you can trust Mokuba."

"You're the only one I can trust."

* * *

Seto had finally defeated Lector and we're all still stood on the bridge.

"Awesome! Kaiba crushed the last member of the Big 5!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well Seto." Noah's voice sounded in the air.

"Well what?" Seto asked.

"You may have won the duel, but you've lost something more important. Your brother!" A tunnel appears in front of us.

"Where is he!?" I yell out.

"Here's a hint. Just look down."

I think that was directed more towards the others, as when they looked down, the road was fixed.

"The roads back." Yugi states.

"Proceed ahead and you may find him."

"Mokuba! We're on our way! Come on Sophia!"

Seto and I start running to the tunnel.

"Kaiba! Sophia! Come back! That may be a trap!"

Seto stops and I stop just a head of him and turn as he replies, "Just stay out of this Yugi!"

"Just who do you think you are!?" Joey yelled.

"This doesn't concern you Wheeler! It's family business!" He then turned and ran past me.

I looked to the others. "I'm sorry guys." I then followed Seto.

Running through the tunnel, I soon caught up to him as he stood in front of a fork in the road.

"Oh, come on! You have to be kidding!" I exclaimed as I stood next to my twin. "Now what do we do Seto?"

"I don't like this Sophia. . .but we should split up here." I looked up to him. "We might be able to find him faster that way."

"But, how do we find each other once we do find him?"

"We'll find each other. Don't worry."

I just nod. "Alright. I'll go left, you go right. And Seto, please be careful."

"Ha. I'm always careful. You be careful too." He then ran down the right road.

"I beg to differ sometimes." I took the left road.

I ran down the tunnel for sometime, before I saw a bright light at the end. Going through the light, I stopped and saw a mansion in front of me.

"A mansion?"

"Hey, look, it's Sophia." I heard Yugi.

Turning around, I saw him and Tea walk up to me.

"Hey guys."

"Where's Kaiba?"

"We split up at that fork in the road."

They nod. "So, what is this place?"

"I don't know." I replied, looking back to the building. "It looks like some old mansion."

"Really old." Tea stated. Yugi walked past us towards the gate. "Be careful Yugi."

Yugi took hold of the gate. "Whatever this place is, it looks like someone doesn't want us inside there. I wonder why."

Tea and I walk up to him, just as we hear a noise, it sounds like a baby crying.

"Hey, do you hear what I hear?" Tea asks.

"Yeah, I do hear it, it sounds like a baby." I replied.

"Maybe that's some kind of virtual nursery." Yugi suggested.

"Or, what if that baby's all alone? We've gotta get in there and find out!" Tea exclaimed.

Yugi and I nodded before we all climbed over the gate and went inside the mansion. The three of us split up to look around the huge place. But no matter where we looked, none of us could find the baby.

"Sophia, Tea, I still hear it, but there's not a baby in sight." Yugi stated once we met back up.

"And it's getting louder." Tea says.

"Let's go this way." I say as I run down a corridor, the others following.

"It's got to be coming from one of these rooms."

We split up and check the rooms. I go into one room which looks to be a bedroom. Walking further in, I see a crib next to the master bed. Looking inside, I see a baby rattle.

"Found anything?" Yugi asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, look." I pointed to the rattle.

"A rattle?" He went to the door. "Hey Tea! Sophia found something!"

She came in as I took the rattle out of the crib.

"It's a rattle. I'd be crying too if I was stuck in a creepy old house with no rattle." Tea states as I hand her the rattle.

"You know what, I don't think there's a baby at all guys." Yugi says.

The baby cries again. "Then who's that crying? Unless it's a digital sound file that's part of Noah's virtual world."

"Exactly." He turned around and then walked to a table. "Check it out guys, it looks like a picture of someone. This might tell us where we are."

"So, who's in the snapshot Yugi?" Tea asks as Yugi wipes the dust off the picture.

"This is weird!"

"What is?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He handed me the picture and I gasped in shock as I looked at it.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

I looked at the picture for a little while longer before running out after giving him the picture back. "We need to find Seto!"

"Sophia! Wait up!" Yugi and Tea exclaim as they run after me.

Running through the house, we check all the rooms to try to find my brother. After a while, we open a door and find him with Noah and Mokuba.

"It's Kaiba and Noah, but what's going on?" Tea asks.

"Mokuba!" I yell out as I run over to him as he's sat on the sofa. "Thank goodness you're alright."

I reach out to hold him, but stop as he slaps my arms away.

"No! Stay away!" he cowers away from me and sits closer to Noah, who puts his arm around his shoulders.

"Mokie, what's wrong? It's me, your sister."

"I have no sister. The only family I have is Noah."

"Noah!" I glare at Noah. "What have you done to our brother!?"

"I haven't done a single thing. Mokuba has just opened his eyes to realize that you and Seto have not been very good siblings to little Mokuba."

"Not good-you little brat! Seto and I love our brother!"

"Not from what he told me."

Before I could say anything else, Yugi shows Seto the picture we found of Noah with our step father. "Does this thing mean anything to you Kaiba?"

He takes it and scoffs. "Ha. It's a trick. This is a picture of our step father."

"Your step dad? With Noah!"

"Pay attention to the show Seto, Sophia. I think it will clear things up for the both of you."

We looked to the projection to see Gozaburo sat at his deck, Noah stood in front of him. Gozaburo reaches into his draw, takes out a picture and gives it to Noah.

"Who's this kid?" Noah asks.

"He's my latest acquisition. His name is Seto. He and his brother and sister are going to live with us. He's extremely intelligent, you could learn a lot from him. And that's my plan. Seto will be here to constantly challenge you, my hope is that by having him around the house will motivate you to improve your studies. After all, if I'm going to hand Kaiba Corp over to you someday Noah, you'll have to prove to me that you have the intellect it takes to run a company of this magnitude."

"Alright. You won't be disappointed, father." Noah replied, shocking all four of us.

"What did he say!?" Seto and I exclaimed together.

"That's his dad!" Yugi states.

"Not quite what you were expecting is it Seto? You two and I being step brothers? But it's all true. I am Gozaburo's one true son. And I was always supposed to inherit his empire, you were just another one of his servants, brought in to motivate me. That's the only reason my father let riff raff like you into his house, to train me. And that's the story of how an orphan with no class, became the president of Kaiba Corp."

"Not true." Seto growled.

"Oh it's true. And now the time has finally arrived for me to reclaim my rightful position as head of my father's empire. Sorry, I guess this means you're out of a job."

"Noah! Your story makes no sense. If you're really Gozaburo's son, how is it that we never met you before, answer that, Noah!"

"Well. That's part two of my story."

"Alert! Alert! Alert" A voice suddenly sounded.

Behind Noah, a screen appeared showing Joey, Serenity, Duke and the robot monkey, who I now knew to be Tristan, in the pick up truck being chased and attacked by the Big 5.

"Oh no!" Tea exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have to cut this short. Don't move. I'll be back after I deal with them."

"You're staying here! Understand!?" Seto shouted, but Noah and Mokuba just vanished, leaving us in darkness.

"The rest of the gang are in trouble!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We need to get to them!" Tea says.

"But how? They're out there, and we're in here." I point out.

"We could always go through there." Seto says, while looking behind us.

Turning around, we see a door stood there.

"That'll work." I said as we went through the door.

We appeared at the side of the road and we saw the truck on its side, Joey and Serenity sat on the door while Duke was on the ground.

"Hey guys!" Tea exclaimed.

They all turned to us.

"We found you! Are you all alright!?" Yugi asked.

"We're all fine!" Joey yelled out as he jumped down.

"Awesome! That's the best news I've heard all day!"

Joey grabbed him in a headlock. "Those wimps never stood a chance."

"I guess the action never stops." Tea said to Serenity after taking her hand.

"You can say that again." She replied.

I smiled as I watched them all being reunited. Turning to Seto, I see him looking at the picture of Noah and Gozaburo. I walked up to him and held his arm, causing him to look at me.

"What about Mokuba?" I asked, still heartbroken at what he said to me.

"We'll find him and help him snap out of it, don't worry."

I just laid my head on his shoulder as Yugi walked up to us.

"Kaiba, could the story of Noah being your long lost step brother actually be true?"

"Noah's story is one big lie designed to mess with my head, Yugi. The supposed conversation he had with Goazaburo, would've happened well over six years ago. Which is when this was taken, based on the imprinted date." He handed the picture to Yugi to look at. "But look closely."

After a while, he gasped. "Noah looks the same as he does now!"

"He hasn't aged in six years!?" Tea asked as she and the others joined us.

* * *

 **Okay, there's chapter seven done, hope you all liked it. Sorry about my little rant at the beginning, but I had to get that off my chest. Love you all xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, took a little longer than expected to get this chapter out, but I managed it. Also, the next few chapters are gunna take some more time to complete, so please bare with me on the next few chapters, they will come, just not sure when. It shouldn't be longer than a month at least. Thanks again for all of your support.**

* * *

Chapter 8

We were still stood by the side of the road, after just revealing what we had saw.

"So, Noah's your step brother?" Duke asks Seto and I.

"That's none of your business." Seto replied.

"But, it does explain why Noah brought us all here." Yugi says.

"Yeah. He wants to prove to Kaiba's step dad that he's the better son." Joey states.

Yugi nods. "Mhm. So, to show his power, Noah teemed up with the Big 5 to defeat us. And he's holding Mokuba captive to weaken Kaiba."

"I've heard enough!" Seto says as he turns and walks away.

"Seto, wait!" I speak up just as Tea runs in front of him, blocking his path.

"Stop right there."

"What's the problem?"

"Going somewhere? If so, that's the problem, got that Kaiba?"

"Hmph. Just step aside. I've already told you geeks this is family business. And it doesn't concern you. So move it." Seto moved Tea aside and began to walk past, but she stopped him again.

"That's where you're wrong Kaiba!"

"Just let him go Tea, he's not worth it." Joey tries to reason.

"You may be too concerned with yourself to realize this, but because of your family business, we're all trapped here! Don't you realize we can help you save Mokuba?" Seto just turned his head away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Mokuba's our friend, and we want to help him!"

"Why don't you worry about him instead?" Seto asks looking behind us.

Turning around, we all see Tristan's body stood on top of a hill top.

"Look guys, up there!" Yugi shouts.

"Tristan!" Tea yells.

"That's not Tristan, remember?"

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Seto walking away. I look back to the others, as they're talking with 'Tristan', I turn and run after Seto. I walk with him as I catch up to him. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"I thought you were staying with your friends."

I shook my head. "No. My main concern right now is getting Mokuba back. The others will be alright without me, they'll understand. Anyway, I'm not letting you go alone to save Mokuba without me."

He just continued looking ahead, without saying anything. I stayed quiet myself, working up the courage to ask Seto the one thing that's been driving me crazy for a while.

"Seto. . .what Lector said in your duel. . .about how you used Mokie. . .it's not true, right?"

He stayed quiet as he stopped walking. I also stopped and turned to him.

"Seto?" As I looked to him, he wouldn't say a word. He wouldn't even look to me. My heart broke as I took this to be his answer. It was true. . .everything Lector said was true. "How could you Seto? At first I thought he was just lying, trying to get you to break so that you'd make a mistake and lose. . .but, it's all true? Everything?"

He sighed. "Yes. . .it's all true. I knew that by doing this, we'd be able to take down our step father and get you back with us. . .I know I went about it the wrong way, I understand that now. But, my plan worked, and we took him down, that's when we rebuilt our lives and brought you back to us." He then finally looked to me. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that Sophia, I'm even more sorry I did it."

I just looked to him for a moment. This wasn't the Seto I knew. The Seto I knew would never, ever, use any of us for anything. So, how could he do that to little Mokie.

"I. . .I don't think I could ever forgive you for doing that Seto. But, it's not for me to forgive. I'm sure Noah made Mokuba watch that so that he could turn him against us, and that plan worked. Mokuba has turned against us both. It's for you to apologise to him when we find him and hope he forgives you. I know he will. . ."We're a team. And nothing will break us apart." He'd always say. . .but. . .Noah's got in the way of that. . ." I turned my head away as I felt tears fall.

Seto walked up to me and pulled me into his arms as he held me close. "We'll find him Sophia, I promise. And then we'll break whatever spell Noah has on him. We'll be a family again soon, I promise."

I held him for a few moments longer before we pulled away.

"Come on, let's go find him."

I nodded as we walked off together.

* * *

We soon find ourselves walking up a stone stairway. At the moment, all I can think about is the story Noah told us about how he's Gozaburo son. It can't be true, he was never there when we were.

"Seto, the story about Noah being our step brother, it can't be real can it?"

"It can't be. But, based on the story, he'd have to be the same age as us, and he's clearly just a snot nosed little kid. I still wonder if the Big 5 put him up to all this. Those cooperate slimeballs would do anything to take over Kaiba Corp. But they're too dimwitted to come up with a scheme like this. There's a piece to this virtual puzzle that I still need to find, and when I do all of this nonsense will become clear." He then looked to me. "But the first thing we have to do is find Mokuba and rescue him from Noah's control, before that little punk completely brainwashes our brother. Then I'll show Noah that no one disrespects my family and gets away with it."

I nodded and started running up the hill. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Sophia! Slow down!" I hear Seto call out as he runs after me.

* * *

After a while, we're finally nearing the top. Thank goodness, these stairs are about to kill me.

Seto stops and starts shouting. "Mokuba! Where are you!? I know you're out there! Can you hear me!?"

I stand next to him. "Mokuba! Please, answer us! Seto. . .we're never going to find him."

"We will Sophia, we will. I know we will. come on, let's keep moving."

I followed him up the stairs and we finally reached the top. I sit on the steps to catch my breath as Seto walks on to the edge of the cliff. How he still has the energy to stay on his feet after climbing those stairs, I'll never know. After a while, I hear him gasp.

"It can't be, that building!"

I look over to him to see him looking down at something. I get up and run to him. "What is it, Seto?" I stop next to him and look down to see a yellow, red, black and green building. "What's that?"

"It's my design! But, I've never shown those blue prints to anyone! How could Noah have created it? Who is this kid!?" He then turns and runs back towards the stairs.

"Seto! Where are you going!?"

He stopped and turned to me. "I have to go and see this!" He then ran down the stairs.

I groaned. "But we just came up there." I ran after him.

* * *

We finally reach the building to see other buildings, on with 'KAIBA LAND' written on the front with lots of statues of Blue Eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense. It's a virtual copy of the Duel Monsters Theme Park I designed."

"A theme park? Wow, this looks amazing."

"Yes, but there's no way Noah could've known about this." He continued walking ahead, with me following.

Looking around, I loved the place already. I couldn't wait until the place was built and to test it out.

"The blueprints for Kaiba Land are top secret, and construction isn't scheduled to begin for another four years." Seto said as we reached the building with Kaiba Land on the front. As we reached the gate, Seto walked to the right where there was a pedestal with a chessboard on top of it. "But it's all here, every little detail. They've even included my backstage security system."

I watched as he moved a piece and the control panel on the wall said; "Checkmate. Checkmate. Access to restricted area, granted."

The gate opened up and I just had to look at Seto. "Really, Seto? A chess based security system? That's just as bad as your obsession with Blue Eyes."

He didn't say anything as he walked inside. I just shook my head as I followed him.

* * *

We're walking through the halls, but there's nothing around here. Just stairs and other hallways. We suddenly stop as we come upon a virtual door.

"Not seen one of those for a while." I spoke as we went towards it.

"Hmm." Seto opened the door and we walked inside.

Inside was just a small room with an old movie projector and a screen. Seto and I walked over to the table and he switched it on and a movie started playing onto the screen. We watch as it plays some home movies of Noah when he was a kid, he was with Gozaburo and it was the first time I had actually seen the man giving a genuine smile and actually caring about someone else other than himself.

"How sad. That little twerp is still trying to convince me that he's Gozaburo Kaiba's son. I'm afraid it'll take more than a few fake home movies to do that." Seto says.

I on the other hand was starting to believe it. Just seeing Gozaburo's face as he was with Noah. . .no one could fake that smile on him. . .not even an IT geek could do that. . .maybe Noah is actually his son and he is our step brother. . .

The scene soon changes to a church and a woman walking out of it holding a picture.

"How could this have happened?" She asks, this must be Noah's mother.

"Don't worry, Noah can still be saved. I'll find a way." The voice of Gozaburo spoke from the car.

"But how?" The woman asked.

"There's nothing I can't do."

"What is all this supposed to mean?" Seto asked. "That Noah was in some sort of an accident?"

"Seto. . .if all these are real, then something devastating must have happened to Noah right before we were adopted, and that would explain why we never saw him."

"Perhaps. But what would Noah want us to know all of this information about his past? Unless someone else is behind this." I watched as he turned and headed for the door.

"But who, Seto?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

I nodded as I ran after him.

* * *

 **There we have it. Hope you all enjoyed xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, sorry about the long wait. Had a lot of things going on so didn't have time to get back to this. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, but hopefully it shouldn't be as long as this one. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 10

As we're walking through the corridors, we walk through a door and find ourselves on a subway platform. From our right, we see some lights heading our way on the tracks.

"Blue Eyes White Train approaching the platform. Stand behind the white line and please, let all passengers off the vehicle before boarding." A train cart the shape of a Blue Eyes stops in front of us and the door opens. "Welcome to Kaiba Land, please watch your step."

"At least he got this right." Seto said before boarding, with me following just as the door closes.

"Step in and stand clear of the closing door."

I sit down with Seto as the train starts moving.

"This train had better lead us to Mokuba." Seto says as he looks out of the window.

I nod, wishing and hoping the same thing.

"May I have your attention please." Noah's voice sounds over the intercom. "All passengers who have stolen family empires from their rightful owners listen carefully. Prepare to exit at the next stop."

"Mokuba. . ." I breathe out, hoping beyond hope that we find him soon.

Seto takes my hand into his and squeezes it slightly, giving me some comfort. "We're going to find him. Don't you worry."

I nodded as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Attention you fools, we are leaving Kaiba Land." Noah's voice sounded again.

The train left the tunnel we were in and appeared outside. The clouds were black and underneath us was a river of lava.

"Welcome to your final destination Seto, for eternity. And don't mind the lava pits below, the molten rock is only two thousand degress."

Ahead, we could see Noah stood on a boulder. The train stopped to another boulder opposite him where we got off.

"Please watch your steps while exiting. I wouldn't want you to burn to smithereens before our duel."

"Look, we want our brother back right now, you cowardly little runt!" Seto yells out to him.

"He's my brother." Noah replies, causing my blood to boil as hot as this lava.

"Noah, watch what you say!" I warn him.

"Mokuba hates the both of you, he'll be much better off when I scatter your mind throughout cyber space! The heat is on Seto, literally. And it's time for me to do what I've been waiting to do for years. Prove to myself, and prove to my father that I am superior to you in every single way Seto."

"If you're so great, why am I the president of Kaiba Corp?"

"Because of an unfortunate twist of fate that never should have happened. But, I'm about to correct that mistake. Gozaburo Kaiba is _my_ father, not yours! And he always intended to pass his company onto me!"

"Keep dreaming, kid."

"It's all true!"

"Who are you? We saw the home movies. And you owe us some answers!"

"You want the truth Seto? Are you sure you can handle the truth? Well, you won't be here much longer anyway, so what's the harm. It's true, I haven't aged in years. In fact, this isn't really me, the real Noah is up there. Behold, your true step brother." The clouds in the sky parted to reveal a metal sphere.

"Explain yourself!"

"That metal sphere above us? Is a shell. Which protect and nourishes my living brain."

"Did you say your brains up there?" I ask in shock.

"That's right. It's hardwired to a computer which projects a virtual image of me. But things weren't always that way, I used to be a normal kid. A normal kid who had everything. As the only child of a multi billionaire, I was afforded every luxury known to man. My fathers servants waited on me hand and foot, I was groomed for success from the time I could walk. Mathmeticians and scientists from around the globe lined up for the chance to teach me, the son of the worlds most powerful man. Muscicians, champion atheletes, they were all lured to our front door by my father, Goazburo Kaiba. With the sole purpose of raising me into an educated and well rounded future president of Kaiba Corp. So you see Seto, it was me who was destined to run my fathers company, not you. And I would have, had it not been for a freak accident, what happened to me is of little importance. The point is, my body was rendered useless, but my mind was still sharp as ever. So my father used his companys cutting edge technology to save me. He linked my mind to a central computer, transforming my brain waves into electromagnetic pulses, every thought pattern, every memory, every knowledge I had was digitised and downloaded into my fathers mainframe computer. It was the end of my former life as a human, and the beginning of my new life as a virtual being whose power is limitless! Soon after that, you came along. Originally, my father adopted you to motivate and challenge me, as part of my training to take over Kaiba Corp. But that was no longer possible. Although I was extremely powerful in cyber space, with no body of my own, I couldn't serve as the future president of my father's company, until now! So you see Seto, I'm not human anymore. I exist only as a digital file in a super computer built by my father. But as soon as I defeat you in a duel, proving once and for all that I should be running Kaiba Corp, I'll upload my mind into your body. Then I'll fulfil my father's wishes by taking over his company."

Seto just started laughing. "You expect me to believe that? Noah, please, the only thing more ridiculous than that story is you out duelling me."

"Then let's go. What better way to prove my power over you than defeating you at your own pathetic game Seto."

"I've heard enough! Is that clear? I rebuilt Kaiba Corp from the ground up, on my own terms, with no help at all! That company is what it is because of me! No one else could run it! Especially not some kid!"

"Really?" Noah asked, just as a geizer of lava sprouted in front of us. I shrank back a little to avoid it.

"I'll show you real power. Now let's go!"

"Alright. Then choose you're deck."

"I already have my deck. And I know who my Deck Master is going to be. Say hello to my friend, Kaiser Sea Horse!" Kaiser Sea Horse appeared.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Seto. Time to lose it all!" He activated his duel disk.

"Lets duel!"

"I'll go first!" Seto announced. "Now, behold, Giant Germ in attack mode! Then I'll position this card face down."

I know instantly that face down card is his Crush Card Virus. He used that combination against Lector in their duel and Noah probably knows this. "Let's see what you've got, step brother."

"With pleasure Seto, so stand back." Noah said as he drew his card.

"This should be amusing."

"I summon Chiron the Mage, in attack mode" A half man half horse monster appeared on the field with 1800 attack points.

"Be careful, Kaiba!" We heard Yugi shouting.

We turned around and saw Yugi and the others.

"Yugi!" Seto and I called out, me in happiness, Seto. . .not so much.

"Looks like your fan club has arrive. And they came just in time to witness your last duel Seto. And my rebirth into the real world as the new leader of Kaiba Corp. Now, let's continue. Behold, the power of my mage and his Mirror of Truth." Chiron's shield changed into a mirror. "Nothing can remain hidden from me now. For the Mirror of Truth reveals your face down card and destroys it as well. Now, let's see what you've tried to hide."

Seto's face down card appears in the mirror and it reveals the Crush Card Virus trap.

"Oh no!" I exclaim as the card is destroyed.

"Your Crush Card is gone. Now watch this. Attack my mage, destroy his Giant Germ!" Chiron destroys Giant Germ and Seto loses 800 life points, bringing him down to 3200.

Giant Germ then reappeared back on the field. "It's back. And you lose 500 life points."

"I'm not too worried. Your cards weak."

"That may be. But what makes your think I brought it back just to attack you? Watch and learn. I sacrifice my Giant Germ, in order to summon my Vampire Lord." The Vampire appeared on the field, with 2000 attack points. "Now my creature of darkness, attack his Kyron the Mage!" Vampire Lord attacked and destroyed Kyron with bats, bringing Noah's life points down to 3300. "And that's not all, thanks to his special ability, everytime my Vampire Lord takes away some of your life points, he forces you to send one of your cards to the graveyard. So say goodbye to another monster card Noah. At this rate, your deck will be empty in no time."

"I doubt that. I'm afraid that fanged freak of yours is about to take his own trip to the card graveyard now."

"But you have no monsters!"

"I never said anything about using a monster. I'll destroy him with this, the magic card, Fissure!" The ground crumpled up from underneath Vampire Lord and he was destroyed as he fell into the lava. "Adios Batboy. And now that you're defenceless, I'll play this." He then played the monster card Aeris, in attack mode (1800 atk).

"Oh no! Kaiba's wide open for a direct attack!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Go, my Aeris, attack Seto's life points!"

"No!" I yelled out as Aeris attacked, taking 1800 life points from him, bringing him down to 1400!

"Surrender now while you have the chance."

"Don't give up, Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Show that little green haired twerp who's boss!" Joey shouts out.

"I'll place one card face down." Noah delcares.

"You'll never get away with this Noah. I'd rather see my company crumple to the ground, then fall into your grubby little hands! Kaiba Corp is mine, you've got that punk?" Seto delcared.

"You stole it. I'm just taking back what belongs to me."

"Keep dreaming kid." Seto then drew, "I think you might remember my old friend, Vampire Lord? You look suprised. Don't you know about vampires? They can't be destroyed. Vampire Lord possess the power of immortality, you fool. So when he's sent to the graveyard, he comes back. And there's more, I summon this!" He summoned Slate Warrior to the field, (1900atk.)

"Alright! I never thought that I'd be rooting for Kaiba, but let's go, Rich Boy!"

I just had to smile at Joey's statement.

"I can't be beat. We're all in my world now, and I make the rules." Noah states.

"Listen, you may think that you created this virtual world, you punk. But all you did was ripoff my system. Now, Vampire Lord, attack!"

"I don't think so! Your vampire has activated my trap card, so reveal the almighty, Earthshaker! Time for me to shake things up a bit."

The ground suddenly started shaking violently, causing me to fall forwards, Seto catching me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded as I steadied myself, but still held onto him. "I'm fine."

"Now, allow me to explain how this ground breaking trap card of mine works, in case you don't know. You have to kinds of creatures on the field, a wind monster and a dark monster. And one of those two monsters is about to be destroyed. But which one? That is up to you, Seto. Let's go!"

"I choose my creature of darkness."

"Earthshaker! Swallow his Vampire Lord!" Vampire Lord is destroyed.

"Why did he pick that? Vampire Lord was much stronger than his other monster!" I heard Joey ask.

"Yeah, but don't forget, when Kaiba's Vampire is destroyed, it comes right back to the field on his next turn." Yugi explains.

"Alright. Kaiba maybe a pain in the butt, but he knows how to play Duel Monsters."

"Now, it's time to say goodbye to your monster. Slate Warrior attack!" Slate Warrior attacked Noah's monster and reduced his life points down to 3200. "Now you're completely defenceless!"

"This duel is looking up."

"Kaiba made a good move, but Noah's still ahead of him by almost two thousand life points Joey. They'll be plenty of time to celebrate, later."

I had to agree with Yugi. The duel's not over yet.

"I was thinking Seto. Maybe you and I got off on the wrong foot, I think it's time to wash away our differences. And this should help. Giant Flood! I hope you packed a virtual swim suit." The virtual world then started to rumble.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Look over there guys!" Serenity exclaimed.

Looking ahead of me, behind Noah, I saw a huge tidal wave coming towards us.

"I don't know what that is guys, but it doesn't look good!" Tristan stated.

"I'll tell you what that is, it's a tidal wave!" Joey exclaimed. "Run for your lives! Wait, there's no where to go!"

'Duh Joey, we are in the middle of a lava river. . .for now.'

"Time to wash away my competition." Noah stated as Slate Warrior is swept away, along with Seto's monsters from his graveyard. We watch as they're all sucked into a whirpool. "Now it's time to see what my Deck Master can do."

"But, you never picked a Deck Master!" I pointed out.

"Oh, forgive me for being so rude. Meet my Deck Master!" a geizer of water appeared behind Noah and a giant wooden ark appeared when the water vanished. "Shinato's Ark!"

"This is nuts! Look at the size of that thing!" Joey shouted.

"No way!" Yugi called out.

"That boats your Deck Master!?" Seto asks.

"That's right. Now, Seto, my great ark will allow me to sail away with everything you have, your company and your brother!"

'Not everything you little brat, he still has me, and together we'll get our brother back!'

* * *

 **There we go, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	10. Author Note

**Hiatus**

Hi there guys, just a quick note to say that unfortunately, Sophia Kaiba's Sister is going to be on Hiatus for a while. I'm just not finding the inspiration or motivation to continue on with it at the moment. I am sorry for those of you who are wanting me to continue on with it, but at the moment I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know how long it's going to be on Hiatus for, so please be patient and I'll hopefully be back on it soon. Thank you to all of you who are and have been reading this and again I'm sorry it has to be this way.

Sophia Kaiba xx


End file.
